


You Make Me asdfghjkl;'

by CeCe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Mama Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Childhood Sweethearts, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Crack, Growing Up Together, I suck at tagging, Kid Fic, Love, Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Peter is stiles sassy mentor, just read it, momma stilinski and momma hale are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek meet as children and grow up together in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Color Me Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeh read it and tell me what you think .... I love this story and will keep it going until ... until whenever I want to be honest ... I have a beta but I wrote this late so this chapter is unbeta-d. I will probs post the beta-d version later when she reads it for me. If you see any typos or grammar mistakes or just have any suggestions leave them in the comments...... This story has a very vague outline and the chapters that I post will probably just be random things that pop up in my head .... 
> 
> The POV with being changing a lot because I love POV changes. 
> 
> -xoxo CeCe

Me and mommy were going to Color Me Mine because today was 'Stiles and Mommy Day'. I love painting and I was going to make daddy something to put on his desk because he is the Sh- ... Shr'f ... because he catches bad guys so he is pretty much a superhero. My mom always gets something different to paint when we come in but I love getting the vases because then mommy will let me get flowers from the flower store and flowers are one of my favorite things because they are colorful and I love colors. The vase I got today is very big and it was the very last one. Mommy said it might big too big for me but I think it is perfect and with the different shades of green I got I know that it will be beautiful.

Me and mommy were waiting for our things to go through the big oven when I saw a boy upset because he wanted the big vase but I got the last big vase. I felt so bad for him so when I got the vase back I went up to the boy.

"Hi. My name is Stiles and I took the last big vase but you are sad so you can have it." I held it up to him with my head down looking through my lashes because he was bigger than me. He took it out of my hands while staring at me the whole time.

"Thanks. My name is Derek." He smiled at me and showed cute little bunny teeth. "You smell really good."

"Thanks. You have really pretty eyes. Green is my favorite color." I was blushing because a big kid was talking to me and saying nice things about me. Most kids didn't talk to me because they thought that I was weird. I told my mom that and she said I am weird but its okay because its good to be weird. It makes you unique and not boring.

He started blushing really hard and grabbed my hand. He lead me to a really pretty lady who was talking to my mom. The lady had long straight black hair and blue eyes. My mom had long wavy brown hair and big light brown eyes. "Momma, this is Stiles and I want him.He gave me a big vase."He gives his mom the vase and she wraps it up and puts it in a box so that it doesn't break.

Both of the women giggled. "Der-bear that was very nice of him but you can't just have people."

"But he smells so good! He is my favorite smell."

"You can be his friend how about that." She turns to my mom and they talk about some stuff and Derek rubs his face in my neck. It tickles because I can feel his hair on my face. "Stiles can spend a night over our house tomorrow." He gets a huge smile on his face and pulls me away.

"Stiles, I can't wait for you to spend a night. I will court you."

I don't know what court means but he is my bestest friend now so I say okay and give him a big hug. I start laughing because he makes a sound like a cat. We hold hands until we get to the parking lot where we hug again before we leave and I can't wait until I get home to tell my dad.

 

\----- Funky POV change to Derek -----

  
  
Me and momma go to Color Me Mine and I was really excited because Laura told me that there is a big vase there. When we get there momma tells me that there is no vase. I get really upset and just stare at all of the other vases hoping that if I look hard enough I will find one. I am about to give up when I smell the best thing that I have ever smelled in my whole life. I turn around and see a cute boy with really pink cheeks and big brown eyes. He is really small especially with the big vase in his hand. It is painted all different shades of green and it is really pretty. I stare at him until he offers the vase to me telling me that he wants me to have it. I take it and grab his hand and tell my mom about Stiles. She says I can't have him but that he can spend a night tomorrow. I get so excited and decide to scent him just incase anyone else decides that they want him. Normal people won't be able to smell me on him but werewolves will. While my mom wraps up the vase I take Stiles away to let him know that I am going to court him. He agrees and gives me a hug. My wolf and I get so happy that I start to make a rumbling noise. He laughs but lets me hold his hand until we have to go. I am so excited to tell Laura about my Stiles.

 


	2. Gunna Be Courted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek tell their families....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short little chapter that I though was cute and really helps you get into their mind set. The next chapter with be the sleep over so of course it will be pretty long. That chapter should be up later today but I'm a dick so who knows ..

“So now you made a friend today?” My dad is making the face where he raises one eyebrow. He doesn’t get that D’rk is my bestest friend.

“Yes! He said he was going to court me!” I’m not sure what that means but it will probably be fun. He starts coughing and my mommy rubs his back to help him. Daddy is such a messy eater.

“Court you?” Oh no daddy is making a face.

“John.”

“LeAnn, my son is being courted by a boy he just met. I am not okay with that.”

Mommy raises an eyebrow at daddy.

“Why not?”

“My son is four years old and is being courted by a kid older than him. Four! People don’t get courted at four! Especially by people that they just met!” His face is all red and I laugh at him because he looks like a tomato.

“John, Derek is six years old. He probably doesn’t even understand what that means.”

“Mommy, I’m done.” I hurried and ate all of my food because I am so excited to have fun with D’rk tomorrow.

“Okay good night.” I give mommy and daddy a kiss on the cheek before getting ready for bed. I fall asleep thinking about D’rk and his funny bunny teeth.

 

\----- Funky Transition to Derek -----

 

“Laura, I have a Stiles.”

“Derek. I told you that you can’t just have people.” I know what my mom says but I know he is mine because I scented him and my wolf and I like him. 

“I know momma. I told him that when he comes over I am going to court him.” Laura and my dad laugh but my mom just reaches across the dinner table and rubs my arm. Courting is what happens when you like someone and you want them to like you back. I am six I know what I’m doing.

“Wow DerBer you are something special. Good luck with that.” Laura is so annoying. Just because she is ten she thinks that she can make fun of me. I finish eating my peas and go to my room to plan how I am going to court my Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GUNNA KILL SOMETHING  
> \----- Funky Transition to Derek -----  
> my transitions are always supposed to be in Comic Sans but AO3 is being a floppy penis!!!!!!!!  
> and italic isnt working ....... fuck this shit   
> *sobs* why cant i just be happy ..... 
> 
> I have so many ideas in my head for this story its hard picking just one theme .... leave me suggestions. 
> 
> Next chapter: The FIRST Sleep Over


	3. Will you be my mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek courts Stiles....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told by me not the boys.   
> It would be way to long being told by the boys.  
> Don't worry at some point this story is going to be told by everyone in Beacon Hills. :P   
> Yeh I hope you like it and see what kind of things the boys get themselves into.

The Stilinskis’ pull up to the to the Hale Mansion around noon on Saturday. The house is in the middle of the woods but the property is well kept and the house is beautiful. The Hale family is out on the porch waiting as the Stilinskis pull up. Stiles got out of the car and ran as fast as his little legs would take him to Derek where he was greeted with a big hug.

“Hello Sheriff and LeAnn. I’m Talia and this is my husband David, my daughter Laura, and my son Derek.”

“Call me John. We are just here to drop off Stiles but, feel free to call if anything happens. We will be back tomorrow night. Thank you for watching Stiles.”

“No problem Derek has taken quite a liking to Stiles.” Laura giggles at that and John looks over to see Derek rubbing his face into Stiles neck.

“Stiles remember what I told you. Have fun and behave.” Stiles doesn’t pay him any attention because he is laughing at Derek.

The adults say good bye to each other and Stiles parents leave with a wave but, Stiles was too busy rubbing his face in Derek’s neck to see.

“Derek what are you doing? You know humans don’t do that.” Laura rolls her eyes because Derek knows nothing about courting and true love. Good thing he has an amazing older sister to help excuse him from his ignorance.

“I know but he said that he wanted to do it.”

“Hi! I’m Stiles!”

“Stiles you need better friends.”

“No! D’rk is my bestest friend. You can be my friend too.”

“Uhh..” Laura was about to turn him down because he is a little kid and she is much too mature to hang out with him but he looks so cute looking up at her with his big brown eyes and scruffy hair with his batman shirt and matching backpack on. “Fine. I will be your friend.” Stiles runs and hugs her because he is so happy to have two friends. He never had friends before.

“Mom! Laura is trying to take my Stiles!” Derek is pouting and Talia comes out to see Stiles hugging Laura tightly and his hands fisted in her shirt.

“Derek, why don’t you and Stiles go play in the woods and come in when its time for dinner.” She isn’t going to confront Derek and his possession problems right now.

“Cool! We get to play in the woods alone!” Stiles takes off his backpack and grabs Derek’s hand before going down the steps and into the woods. They keep walking until they see a clearing then they sit down in it. “D’rk lets see if we see any animals.”

Derek is thinking about the three things Laura said you have to do when courting:

**Get them everything they want**

**Make sure they have a lot of food**

**Make a nice den**

 

“D’rk look a bunny!” Derek looks over and sees a bunny sitting on the other side of the clearing looking like it is enjoying looking at Stiles as much as much as Stiles enjoys looking at it.

“Do you want it?”  This is perfect. Derek can easily catch the little bunny because his daddy taught him how to hunt and Stiles will think that he is a good hunter and have a pet bunny.

“Yes! It is so fluffy.”

“Okay, wait here.” Derek goes out of the clering and shifts into his beta form. He crouched down behind the bunny and waits a little bit before the bunny goes to hop away. He pouches on the bunny but instead of biting into he just picks it up because it is so little. He shifts back into his human form and walks over to Stiles with the bunny in his hands. “Here is your bunny.”

He gets a squeal of excitement before the bunny is being ripped out of his hands and hugged to Stiles little body. “Thanks D’rk.” The atention gets shifted to the little bunny that looks oddly content in Stiles embrace. “Hi little bunny. I will name you Edgar.”

“Edgar?” Derek thought that fluffy would be a much better name for it.

“Yes. He looks like an Edgar.” The smaller boy starts walking back towards the house. Derek didn’t care what he named it because he could cross ~~**‘Get them everything they want’**~~ off of the list.

“Where are you going?” Derek didn’t even get to show him how fast he could climb a tree.

“I have to show Edgar to Laura.” That’s a good idea because everyone will see what a good job he is doing.

When they walk into the house Laura and David are sitting in the living room watching tv.

“Lara, D’rk got me a bunny. His name is Edgar.”

“How can you not pronounce Derek and Laura bet you can say Edgar?” Stiles just keeps smiling at her with the bunny in his arms. “Whatever. You can’t have a bunny in the house.”

Stiles’ face falls and he holds on to Edgar a little tighter. “Why can’t we keep him?”

“He has a little bunny family and they miss him a lot. How about we get him a carrot then put Edgar outside so that he can go back to his family.

“Okay. Momma.” Everyone stops and looks at Stiles but Stiles just grabs her hand and smiles up at her with Edgar wiggling in his arms. The alpha female smiles back at him and they take care of Edgar before setting him off.

“Everyone wash your hands and get to the table dinner is ready.” Everyone sits at the table and when they all have food on their plate they settle into conversation.

“So Stiles how old are you?”

“I’m four but I will be five on April 13th.”

“So you go to preschool?”

“No, I stay at home with my mommy and she teaches me. I am going into first grade.” Derek scoops up some more mash potatoes and puts them on Stiles plate.

“You aren’t going into kindergarten?”

“No, mommy says I am smart enough to go into first grade.”

“You seem like a very smart little boy.” Stiles gives Talia a big smile for the comment. The smile is complete with mashed potatoes all over his face. Derek puts another biscuit onto Stiles’ plate. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I like to do art.”

“You are good at art. The vase that you gave Derek was so nice we put it in the living room so that everyone could see it.”

“Thank you.” Derek takes another piece of chicken and puts it on Stiles’ plate.

“Derek what are you doing?” Laura ask so many questions.

“I am making sure that he has food like you said to do.” Laura should know this stuff she told him to do it.

“Don’t give him too much food or he will get fat.”

“Ok.” ~~**‘Make sure they have a lot of food’**~~ Derek made sure that Stiles had plenty of food.

“Derek, son, what exactly is it that Laura told you?” David was interested to see how his son would go about swooning Stiles.

“She told me that I have to give him everything he wants, make sure he has a lot of food, and get him a den.”

“Hmmm I see. How are you going to do those things?”

“I got Stiles a bunny even though it had to go back to his bunny family and I gave Stiles lots of food. Stiles will share my room and my play room. It will be our den.”

“Well then I guess you better go show Stiles you guys’s new den and get ready for bed.”

“Stiles come on I want you to see something.” Derek pulled Stiles’ chair out and helped him get out of it. He saw it in a movie before. They held hands as they went through the huge Hale house.

Derek opened the door and went into his huge bed room. Everything was black and grey and white. The whole room had a modern minimalist look about it.

“Where is all of your stuff?” Stiles was confused because his room had stuff all over it.

“That door is my close,. that door is my bathroom,and that door is my library and personal room. I keep everything I like in there because Laura doesn’t know the pass code.

“Can I know the past code?”

“Sure it’s 0117. I use that as my password on everything.”

“I like your room. My favorite color is green but black is a nice color too.”

“So you would accept this as our den?” Stiles just stares at him. “Would you like this to be our room?”

“Yeah. Sharing is good.” ~~**‘Make a nice den’**~~ complete. Now Derek just has to ask if Stiles will be his mate. “Can I see your play room?”

“We have to go to bed but you can see it tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

They get ready for bed and momma Hale comes in to tuck them in complete with kisses on the forehead for both of them. Stiles is drooling into the pillow beside Derek with his little hands fisting into the pillow. Derek can’t go to sleep he just has to know if Stiles will be his mate or not.

“Stiles......” Nothing. “Stiles.” He gets a grumble in response. “Stiles!”

“Hmm Drrrr” It’s now or never.

“Stiles will you be my mate?” Derek has never been so scared in his life.

“Mhm” That is all he gets before Stiles is back to drooling.

Thats all the response Derek needs because he falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... So I think that went well....  
>  Good job Derek!!!
> 
> What will happen now.... with them being mates and stuff....


	4. I can't wait to show daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before school starts and the ladies talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter before I get into the boys at school. When the boys start school things will be different and more characters will start coming into the story. This story will really start developing more of a plot once they get older but I know how much you guys like kid Sterek and all of the cuteness that comes with it.

“Boys! Slow down!” Mrs. Stilinski will never understand how Derek was so fast.

“Hey LeAnn! How was Derek?” Talia knew that her son wasn’t a gentle boy.

“Derek was perfect it was so cute how he listened to everything Stiles said and tried so hard to be good at it. I don’t think Derek will grow to have a love for flowers like Stiles but he tried.” Watching Derek try to understand a hyper and very muddy Stiles rant about the different types of flowers was adorable. She couldn’t hold in her giggle when Derek got yelled at for mixing up the names of the different types of roses.

“So I would be correct to guess that Derek has dirt on him from Stiles?” Talia is sure that if Stiles were a werewolf he would grow up to be a great alpha.

“Yes and Stiles being Stiles wanted to plant some tulips but didn’t have a shovel so Derek dug the holes himself.” Both women took a moment to coo over the two boys. LeAnn found it adorable how Derek was such a gentleman when Stiles was so brutally honest and sassy.

“They hang out everyday I don’t know how they are going to make it in school next week. At least they will be going to and from school together everyday since I will be taking them and you will be picking them up.” The ladies agreed that the boys will want to be together as much as possible so Talia will stop by the Stilinski house in the morning to pick Stiles up on the way to school and after school she drops both boys off at the Stilinski house for homework help and play time until after dessert when LeAnn drops Derek off at home.

“Yeh It’s Stiles’ first time going to school and he is an interesting kid. I know Derek will take care of him though.”

“Mommy! Momma! Look!” Stiles comes running into the living room waving his hands wildly with Derek walking in behind him. With closer inspection the ladies notice that Stiles nails are green with glitter on them. “Aren’t they so pretty! Lawa did them for me!”

The ladies look at each other and laugh “Stiles, nail polish is for girls.”

Stiles pouts and says,“Lawa did Derk’s nails too.”

The turn to look at the Derek who has his hands behind his back. Talia raises an eyebrow at him. He rolls his eyes and sticks out both of his hands. “I only did it for Stiles.”

“You guys have to take them off.”

“Nope! I like it.” Stiles says while moving his hands in the light looking at how the light bounces off of the sparkles.

“Okay Stiles you can keep it on but it’s time to go home.”

“Okay.” He turns to Derek and gives him a big hug which Derek returns while scenting him. He shouts a goodbye while running out the house screaming, “I can’t wait to show daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Stiles should totally work his nails.   
> Derek is so cute for Stiles!  
> What will happen with school starting in a week?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!  
> :O!!!!!!!


	5. I think that we are friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles both start 1st grade!  
> Stiles is 4 but so smart who cares  
> Derek is 6  
> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this Stiles POV because its been a while since I updated and first person POVs are harder to write than third person so .... I gave you guys a treat.. I was going to do Derek's POV but I have two other stories that I want to update today and I figured no point I can just write the next chapter Derek's POV

“Stiles have a wonderful first day at school.” Mommy and daddy lean down to give me kisses and I kiss them back. I’m not nervous to be going to school at all.  I get so happy when I see Der and momma waiting for me in their car. I wave back to my parents before getting in the car and hugging Derek.

“Hi momma!” She turns around and smiles at me and she has awesome smiles. “Der I am so excited for school. I just know that it will be perfect. Are you excited?”

“Kinda. I wish I was in your class.” Aww no Der looks so sad.  I reach out of my car seat and grab his hand.

“Der don’t be sad. You will love school.” He shrugs but I’m too busy looking at the huge elem... elemt’y.... school for kids. “Der! We are here! Ahhhh!”

“Stiles you can’t scream when you get excited.” I can’t help it. When I get excited I just have to let it all out. As soon as she gets me out of my car seat I give her a hug and grab Der’s hand to bring him to the hallway where there is a big one on top.

“Stiles. calm down I don’t know where we are supposed to go.” Der can be such a poop in the dirt sometimes. I was about to stick my tongue out at him but he pulls me behind him and starts making that weird rumbly sound again.

“Hi! Do you boys need help getting to your classrooms?” ask A lady with blonde curls and a big smile. “I’m Mrs. Merf. Do either of you know if you are in my class?” Oh my gosh thats my class!

“Me! I am!” Derek holds my hand tighter when she holds her hand out for me.

“So you young man must be in Mr. Snow’s class.” She is smiling at Der but he is just looking grumpy. “ Come on I will show you.” We walk down a long hallway and there are so many colors everywhere. I wish I could just paint all over the wall. “What is your name?”

She is looking at Der but he doesn’t answer so I say “His name is D’r’k.”

“Derrick?” She says his name so funny.

“No D’r’k “I correct.

“Derk?” Oh my gosh. Adults are supposed to be smart.

“Derek. My name is Derek.”

“Well Derek this is your class. Your friend and I are going to go to my class but you will see him at recess.”

He gives me a big hug before letting go and going into his class. Me and Mrs. Merf keep walking down the hallway and I start to get a little sad because I miss him a lot.

“So what is your name?”

“I’m Stiles.”

“Is Derek your friend?”

“No he is my mate.” I didn’t hear what she said after that because I saw a bunch of kids sitting on a rug and I wanted to sit on the rug too. There isn’t a lot of space so I sit next to a girl with pretty red hair.

“Hi I’m Stiles! What’s your name?” I give her a big smile because she is so pretty.

“Lydia.” She doesn’t say anything to me after that but I think that we are friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I was going to have Stiles meet Scott but Stiles is in first grade because he is super smart and Scott ... is not but don't worry Scott will come  
> I think Lydia and Stiles are cute .. as friends .. thats all .. Sterek to death and beyond <3  
> What do you think will happen next?


	6. Well Shit, Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some misunderstandings about what a mate is..... but UNCLE PETER IS HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peter so I decided that he is going to be Stiles' sassy mentor.
> 
> This chapter is really short ... deal with it! 
> 
> I am trying to get some plot out of the way so that I can just have some heart melting fluff!
> 
> Stiles requires a shit load of exclamation points because he is always excited about something.

Stiles walks down the steps of the Hale house slowly because one moment he is telling Derek about how much he loves school and the next Derek is running down the steps yelling ‘ UNCLE PETER ‘. Stiles doesn’t know much about Peter except that he went to Europe for the summer. When he makes it down the steps and peaks around the doorway into the living room to see a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes. He stays there watching what is going on for a while before Peter stops and makes eye contact with Stiles.

He crouches down and opens his arms, “Hey are you going to just stand there or are you going to come give Uncle Peter a hug?”

At this point everyone in the room has stopped and is looking at Stiles. Stiles just stands there and watches with his big curious eyes before Peter opens his arms a little bit more and Stiles goes running into him wrapping his arms around his neck and laughing when he gets picked up and tickled.

Peter settles with the four year old in his arm and ask,“Who are you, young man?”

“My name is Stiles.” Stiles starts to blush because Peter is giving him such a big smile.

“I don’t remember my sister having an adorable little brown eyed little boy.”

“I’m Derek’s mate.” Peter stops and takes a sniff of the air surrounding Stiles.

“Well indeed you are. I wish you could be my mate I bet you are an amazing one.” Peter gave an over dramatic pout ignoring the sound of Derek’s low growling.

“OH! I know! I can be your mate too! I want to have a bunch of mates!”

Derek grabbed Stiles hand, “No! Stiles you are my mate! Only my mate!”

Talia came closer and put her hand on Stiles arm, “Stiles do you know what a mate is?”

“Lydia told me that a mate is what British people call their friends. She is my mate too.” Stiles states.

The room gets really quiet and stays that way for a while before Peter says, “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit indeed my friend. I guess Stiles is going to have to learn about werewolves ..... who is excited for some extra fluffy wolfy cuddling because I am!


	7. As a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Stiles about werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh I figured that this is how Stiles would react to finding out about mates and werewolves at four years old.   
> I thought that the Derek POV was needed to fully get this chapter. I didn't really go into mates because he is four and I figured they would get into that later.

“- and thats everything. Stiles do you have any questions?” Everyone is in the Hale living room including Talia, David, Peter, Laura, and Derek. Talia just got finish explaining werewolves and mates to a four year old and now everyone is watching Stiles like he is going to pass out or run out of the house. Stiles is just sitting on the couch eyes wide before he says,

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Talia

“Ok.”

“Ok?” David

“Yup.”

“Yup?” Laura

“Mhm.”

“Mhm?” Derek

“Okay guys we get it.” Peter rolls his eyes at his family and turns to Stiles. “ Stiles do you want to see a werewolf?”

“No.”

“No?” Peter

“Look who's doing it now.” Talia sticks her tongue out at her brother before sitting next to Stiles and putting her hand on his leg. “Stiles are you scared to see what werewolves look like?”

“No. I’m hungry.”

“Okay. After dinner we will all transform so you know what we look like as werewolves ok?”

“I want chicken.”

 

~ Funky Transition to Derek ~

 

Dinner is over and I am really scared to see how Stiles reacts to seeing us change. He didn’t seem scared earlier but he spent most of his time staring at Peter’s face which I do not like because he is mine not Peter’s. Stiles is sitting on the couch just like he was earlier and we all shift in front of him. Everyone turns but I'm the only one to go all the way. Stiles looks at each of us before staring at me. I think that he is scared of me and that makes me really sad because if he is scared of me he won’t be my mate. I hear a really loud high pitch noise and I look up at Stiles to see that he has climbed off of the couch and is now running over to me. He tackles me down to the floor and hugs me laughing. I can’t move because he is on top of me but everyone else turned back and my mom lifts him off of me.

“Der! Der! Der!” He yells coming back over to me hugging me around my neck.

I can hear myself making happy deep rumbling noises and I nuzzle the side of his face and his neck. When he lets go I turn back and he is smiling at me.

“Momma can Derek and I go outside and play until bed time?”

“Yes but remember the rules.”

“Okay and momma can Derek play with me as a puppy?”

My mom makes a noise and I know she is making it because she doesn’t think that Stiles fully understands what is going on but then she just smiles at him and says, “Yes Derek can play with you as a puppy.”

I turn back into my full wolf form and Stiles follows me outside while holding my fluffy black tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh Stiles reacts well to finding everything out and it doesn't matter that Stiles may still be a little confused about what mates are because Derek will always be there for him. Next chapter will probably be back at school so that I can get more into character development. Stiles and Derek often stay over each others house so yeh.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: cexilicious.tumblr.com  
> Email: cefizzy@gmail.com  
> Twitter: MsCexy
> 
> I bite. ;) 
> 
> Comments ... Kudos ... Hate mail ... I want it all.


End file.
